We propose to combine the experience of a biochemist, an immunologist and a gynecologic oncologist familiar with tissue culture techniques to study carcinoma of the ovary. Tumor material will be obtained from patients prior to chemotherapy or radiotherapy and will be cultivated in tissue culture. A study will be made of the major biosynthetic pathways, the amount and function of the microtubule system, the duration of the cell cycle and sensitivity to chemotherapeutic agents. These parameters will be studied as a function of therapy to give a comprehensive overview of ovarian carcinoma. Lymphocyte-mediated immunity to the tumor will be tested before, during, and after therapy. Blocking factor will be determined by previously incubating tumor cells and serum before testing of cytotoxicity mediated by lymphocytes. Cytotoxic antibodies in the serum will be titrated by incubating tumor cells with dilutions of serum and with complement. Non-viable cells will be identified by trypan blue staining, 51Cr release or nonadherence to glass. Antibodies cytophilic for macrophages mediating attachment to cancer cells will be measured as a further test of the immune status. By performing these studies serially after therapy as well as during the period of administration of drugs and irradiation, it is hoped to discern whether immunity to tumor is suppressed by current regimens or whether there is a beneficial effect on immunity, and to see whether this has clinical relevance. By correlating the biochemical and immunologic characteristics of ovarian cancer cells with therapy and the clinical course of the patient, it is hoped to obtain a more meaningful approach to this disease.